Julie Sigtuna
|-|Julie Sigtuna= |-|Curse form= Summary Julie Sigtuna is the female protagonist of the Absolute Duo series. She is a princess from the European country called Gimlé. The reason she came to Japan and Kouryou Academy is because she wants to get stronger to avenge her father's death, for this she seeks out Tooru for help and to teach her his Final Move. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Julie Sigtuna Origin: Absolute Duo Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, El Awake. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Skilled at using twin blades, Statistics Amplification and Rage Power via curse of the fang, Can summon twin blades, Skilled at Martial arts, Psuedo flight, Soul Manipulation via blazes (Blazes are the manifestation of souls. Blazes can also harm/damage the souls and enough damage can kill the opponent), Enhanced Willpower (People who wield blazes have enhanced willpower). Glyph Creation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, (Resisted the fire from her blaze. She is resistant to soul attacks) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Julie is an El awake which means she has far superior speed and strength than an ordinary Exceed. Which means that she is far superior to Tooru) | At least Large Building level (In curse form she easily cut through K's beams and overpowered him with ease. In this form her power is increased) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than Tooru) | At least Supersonic+ (Easily dodged beams and light bullets from K. In this form she is much swifter. Even K and Tooru couldn't react to her) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Superior to Tooru) | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Hits from K didn't affect her) | At least Large Building level Stamina: High (Superior to Tooru) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average, above average in combat Weaknesses: Since blazes are created from one's soul, they are still connected to the user's soul. This implies that if one were to break a blaze in battle, it would cause a significant amount of damage to the user's soul, which causes that user to be unconscious for at least a whole day | Curse form damages herself Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blaze:' Her Blaze is a Sword Type known as "Twin Blades" or Double Blades (ツイン・ブレード Tsuinburēdo). She is shown to be able to make quick consecutive slashes to put pressure on her enemies, and also very adept at swordplay. *'Wind Jerzu:' The true power of Julie's Blaze. With this she can step/kick the air and maneuver midair which allows her to avoid attacks coming from the skies and attack airborne opponents. *'Julie's Fang (Curse of the Fang):' She turns into this form whenever she is reminded of her father's death. With this, her speed and her Twin Blade are improved as well. As she turns into this form, she also takes damage herself. Based off of negative emotions and negative power. Key: Base | Curse form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Absolute Duo